


Headcrash

by salient



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salient/pseuds/salient
Summary: Noctis is fine after the fight, until he isn't.





	Headcrash

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this kink meme prompt.](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10434106#cmt10434106)

Ignis was clear across the battlefield, hemmed in by a group of opponents when he saw Noctis slammed down by an MT. He lost sight of him for a moment, ducking away from a blow himself and by the time he could spare another glance, Noctis was pushing himself up from the ground, clutching his head, but moving under his own steam. Gladio had made it over there and was dealing with the MT.

Ignis pounding heart calmed down a notch and he refocused his effort on bringing down his own foes. 

By the time they finished off the last of the MTs, Noctis seemed fine apart from some scrapes and bruises and he waved off Ignis’ offer of a potion. 

***

A few hours later they were making their way to their current haven on chocobo back when Ignis noticed Noctis falling behind. It wasn’t unusual for them to switch up their marching order but eventually Noctis always ended up back in the lead, impatient no matter their destination. 

Ignis slowed his chocobo and fell back to catch up with Noctis who was swaying in the saddle, staring at the reins in his hand. 

“Noctis, is everything alright?”

Noctis was slow to raise his head and he stared off into nothingness for long moments before focusing on Ignis. 

“I don’t feel so good.” Noctis said. He was slurring his words, worse than on the rare occasions Ignis had seen him overindulge in drinks. Ignis called out to Gladio and Prompto to have them wait, and Noctis clutched his head with a pained grimace, his reaction still a step behind. 

“I’m sorry Noct. Is it just your head?”

“Dizzy.” Noctis said. “Stomach feels weird too.”

Ignis couldn’t recall seeing a weapon or magical effect like this before; certainly not in the Magitek’s arsenal. Playing their fight back in his mind though, he remembered the trooper slamming Noctis to the ground head-first.

“Look at me for a moment,” Ignis said, reaching over to shield Noctis’ eyes from the sun while he reached for his flashlight. Noct’s pupils were as slow to react to the beam of light as the rest of him and the left barely reacted at all. Then he flinched away from Ignis’ touch with a whimper of pain, almost pitching over the side of his saddle before he managed to grab onto his chocobo’s neck with a white-knuckled grip.

“What’s wrong?” Gladio had ridden up, followed by Prompto who nudged his chocobo up against Noctis’. 

“You okay, buddy?” Prompto asked. 

“A concussion, I suspect.” Ignis said. 

“He was okay after the fight.” Prompto peered at Noctis’ head with a frown.

“You can feel fine in the moment and get symptoms hours or days later,” Gladio said. He’d had the same first-aid training Ignis did, and had likely seen all kinds of training injuries first hand. 

“I still have some potions,” Prompto said, pulling a bottle from the armiger with a shower of sparks. Noctis made another pained sound and twisted his fingers into his hair.

“Hurts. No more magic, please.” He mumbled. 

“Shit, sorry Noct!” Prompto pulled back and frowned at the bottle in his hand. “Should he not take this?” he said, looking back and forth between Ignis and Gladio. 

“Using potions doesn’t draw on Noctis’ power the way using the armiger does. They’re imbued with magic when they are created, not when applied.” Ignis said. 

Prompto still looked uncertain, handing Noct the bottle and helping him break it. The usual wash of blue light danced over their hands. Noctis didn’t show any more signs of pain, but he didn’t show any improvement either. He was still pale, looking not quite present in his body. 

“The injury itself was quite some time ago, even if there were no symptoms earlier. This will need to heal the natural way, I’m afraid.” Ignis said. 

***

They started their trek back up with Ignis riding behind Noctis, holding the reins. Even at a walking pace, the movement of the bird seemed to aggravate Noctis’ headache and Ignis tried his best to keep him steady. They were making good time and Ignis estimated they would reach their camp well before nightfall. 

The crest of the haven was already visible on the horizon when bad luck caught up with them again. Behind some boulders halfway between them and their destination, a pack of sabretusks slunk out of the shadows. Ignis steered his chocobo away to circle around them but the breeze carried over their growling as they came closer. They’d already caught their scent.

“Iggy, keep going for the haven. Prompto and I can deal with this.” Gladio was already moving ahead to meet the sabretusk pack. Under normal circumstances they would be a minor nuisance at best, but with Noctis out of commission Ignis agreed it would be best not to take any chances. He nudged his chocobo to head away from the pack and set out to circle around to the haven. 

He felt it the moment Gladio and Prompto drew their weapons to fight. Noctis stiffened in his arms and then began struggling in his grip. Ignis pulled him in tighter to keep going until he heard Noctis gag. He managed to stop the chocobo and get them leaning over the saddle just in time for Noctis to throw up in the dirt. 

Ignis rubbed his back, the way he’d done through bouts of flu when Noctis had been younger and checked behind them. Gladio and Prompto were holding their own against the sabretusks, but they were still outnumbered and having trouble corralling the beasts to keep them from pursuing Ignis and Noct. A few broke away and Ignis bit back a curse as they rapidly closed the distance between them. 

“I’m terribly sorry, Noct. Hold on, please.” he said, pulling Noctis back against his chest with one arm. Ignis spurred his chocobo into a gallop, and cradled Noctis’ head to keep him as steady as possible while they raced towards the safety of the haven. He felt Noctis digging his nails into his shirt and press against him like he was trying to block out sight and sound and wished he didn’t have to hurt his charge to keep him safe.

They reached the haven with a last gliding leap from their chocobo and Ignis dropped the reins so he could wrap Noctis in his arms more securely. His hands felt shaky from adrenaline and he kissed the top of Noctis’ head both in apology for their rough ride and as a comfort to himself. In a moment he’d get Noctis down and into the tent to rest but for now he allowed them a moment to simply hold on.


End file.
